Filling Past Regrets
by skippernic1000
Summary: Does anyone hate how people change Sakura so much in a story that she's not sakura anymore. Well here is a story about Sasuke and a girl I've made up.
1. Chapter 1

Cause I'm sick of sauskexsakura fixs. They aren't realistic at all. I don't think Sakura can ever be the hot sexy bad ass girl sasuke needs. Everyone will have to bare with me I don't know any "ninja" terms or anything.

* * *

It had taken eleven years, but she wasn't twelve anymore. She knew right and wrong she knew where her loyalties stood, they were right next to her and back in the village. To her right stood Naruto her best friend and hokage, he was the second most important person in her life right now. The first being her daughter Kira who right now was probably play sparring with her friends, clueless to her mothers current situation.

Sakura wasn't twelve, she knew she was doing the right thing and the man in front of their mini army was not who she once loved. He was a hazard, a danger. A hazard to her village. A danger to her little girl. She was only pissed that she wouldn't get to any of the fighting, she wouldn't be able to get a piece of him for the pain he'd caused her.

The fight began when he knocked on of their men dead with out batting an eye. The yelling started, the blood began pouring, everything was in chaos. Sakura was busy healing everyone who had not been killed, she hardly had time to keep up with the fight. Who was left fighting? On the ground she saw Ino, Kiba, Lee, and Temari she felt moisture fill her eyes as she realized they were dead. She watched the remaining six fight the ultimate killer, but he was weak. These weren't amateur ninjas he was up against, kakashi, Garra Ten Ten, Neji and shikamaru were Kohanas best.

Naruto was at the moment fighting an inner battle with the demon inside him. Neji and Ten Ten were either just knocked dead or unconscious, Sakura slowly started crawling her way over to them. She had just reached Ten Ten when an ear splitting roar filled the forest around then, Naruto's Fox Demon had been unleashed.

Sakura watched in horror as her best friend became unrecognizable and started pushing their old teammate back. Naruto had the advantage of being stronger in this form but it took up to much of his energy, she knew he would collapse soon. They were both on their knees now panting for breath. Naruto collapsed and in that moment Sakura saw a flicker of regret? Remorse? Companionship? Longing? She didn't know what that look was but she knew it was a flash of her old teammate, the boy she loved, a kindling of hope.

Sakura watched as Garra took Naruto's place standing before Sasuke, She was still crouched in front of Ten Ten to the right of their battle. Then suddenly it was as if she no longer controlled her body, she was flying. She was floating! No. She was a twelve-year-old girl again. She flung herself between Sasuke and Garra, her hands a blur and she formed hand seals. The process seemed like hours but in reality were milliseconds. Garra and Sakura released their attacks at the same time. The last thing Sasuke saw was Sakura's jade tear stained dying eyes.

* * *

I am done! I don't think this will be as long as it seems right now when I post it, but it's over a page. I really hope people like this so far, sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

-Nik


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy

"Mommy?" The five-year-old girl ran through the crowd of people coming in through the gate. "Mommy?" Where was she? She spotted the familiar yellow hair of her Godfather. She ran to him and began tugging on his sleeve, "Naruto, where is mommy?" He stopped but didn't acknowledge her. "Naruto!" When he finally met her eyes she did a double take, she had never seen the Hokage cry, and especially where there was a crowed around them.

_She knew she didn't want to know what made him upset. She wanted to run away, to anywhere but this village. Naruto suddenly crouched in front of her and began hugging her, she could feel his whole body quivering from the sobs._

'_Run away. Run away. Don't listen to him!' she screamed at herself._

"_Your mother isn't coming anymore, I'm sorry Kira, She died." He whispered in her ear._

"_No!" She yelled and pulled herself out of his hold _

_Right on to _

The carpet? Kira groaned, and pushed herself up on to her hands while dragging the lowed half of her body to the floor. "I am way to old for nightmares." _I hope I didn't wake anyone up. That would be embarrassing._

But things never seemed to go her way, so the was a knock at the door.

Her "little brother" popped his head in. "Are you okay? We heard you screaming." Kira studied his face, he was genuinely concerned she couldn't see and trace of teasing in his eyes. "I'm fine Adam… there was a spider."

"Oh. well, moms made breakfast. Hurry up." He left but she could hear him muttering something that sounded like "Ninja" and "spider".

She shook her head, long tangles of bright red hair fell over her shoulders. Kira was 5'5 but she was all legs, something that used to bother her because she was always tripping. She got dressed in her usual outfit, mesh shorts that ended at her knees with a white skirt ending at mid thigh trimmed in light pink. A white shirt, with something that resembles a light pink corset over top. (A.N. I drew it and it looks fine. If you can't picture it, imagine her in whatever outfits you'd like.)

She worked on taming his wild hair, it was down to her hips and the colour of fire it had a little bit of wave to it. Kira thought she had an ordinary face, although the men in the village were vowing she was the "hottest" girl in the village. Naruto, her adoptive father, was always telling her she had her mothers face especially her eyes. She knew they were the same shade of green that her mother's eyes were. She felt the familiar moisture beginning to form.

_Why am I crying? I don't even remember her! _It wasn't easy growing up without parents, people were always saying they were sorry when they weren't. The whispers behind her back. The sickly sweet comfort. If anything people were always reminding her of the fact her mother was dead. Her father? Nobody knows. _Whoever he was, he must have had wicked hair._ She smiled to herself. _Ninjas don't show their emotions, get hold of yourself. I can be so ungrateful sometimes. I love Hinata and Naruto and Adam._

She took deep breaths, grabbed her kantana and weapon holster strapping them to her back and legs. When she got into the kitchen she was greeted with wary smiles. "Good morning Kira! Would you like some breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go train."

"But it's an important day! You should eat something."

_Important day? What day is it… oh right!_

Today was the day she would be presented in front of the village as an ANBU.

"I'll be fine. I'm really not hungry."

"Well at least stay home and relax until we have to go." Hinata pleaded.

"No, I want to train. I'll be back on time"

Kira didn't wait for an answer, she left swiftly through the door, starting her walk to the training grounds.

She was sore and sweating when she finally took a break, she hadn't meant to spar for that long but she needed the release of frustration. _What good is being an ANBU when Naruto is so protective? He'll never let me out on real missions! _While sitting against a tree she started levitating some stones of different sizes, making them perform different patterns in the air. At one time her mother had been an excellent medic Nin and earth element user. Growing up Kira has wanted to become just like her mother in every way possible. _Now I'm not so sure. Its stupid to want to be like someone you don't even know. Someone who left her child and got herself killed. Someone weak._ She knew that wasn't entirely true, Sakura was once very skilled but that didn't mean that she wasn't weak.

She'd left her post, forgot her duty all for someone who would never even thank her. Kira wasn't supposed to know, but over the years she'd gathered bits and pieces of the story. Her mom was in love with a boy named Sasuke who betrayed the village. Sakura and Naruto tried getting him to come back for years until they decided they needed to kill him. Nobody was sure exactly what happened on the mission but most of the ninjas didn't come back alive. But it was common knowledge that Sakura has sacrificed herself to save Sasuke. She froze him in a giant crystal, preserving him. _THAT FOOL!___Naruto didn't have the heart to smash it, so it stood as a reminder, until 5 years ago. Five years ago the crystal had been stolen.

Kira could remember what it was like, at first she was confused why was everything in an uproar? Then the rumors had started and all she felt was anger, how could they lose a six foot crystal? Why hadn't Naruto rid the world completely of this disgusting representation of evil and her mothers' weakness when he had the chance?

"Hey Kira!"

"GAH!" the said girl jerked backwards and hit her head on the tree her dancing rocks hitting to the ground.

"Aha some ninja you are!" a boy said as he came out from the shadows. She looked up at him.

"Oh hey, Eric… What do you want?" She asked, Eric was a fellow ninja and very obviously an admiring fan boy. He was harmless but annoying at times and very cocky.

"Can't I come to gaze upon your beauty with no reason other than an ache in my heart?" he asked.

"Oh sure sure. Go ahead creep away. It's actually flattering." She said in a sweet voice while batting her eyelashes.

"See I knew you'd come around to liking me." He said and he walked over to her, then sat down and put his arm around her.

"Yeah like a hole in the head." She bit back shoving his arm off her. "What do you really want?"

"I was wondering how you plan on celebrating you new status? Want to come party tonight?"

"Why? So you can get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She asked while raising and eyebrow. "Not interested."

"Why do you treat me like I'm some sort of pervert?"

"Because you are a perv."

"I can't help myself around you."

"I'm leaving. You can stay here Eric, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Well what about tonight?"

"I have plans with my family."

"BS you're to anti-social Kira. But whatever if you don't want to hang out then just leave."

So she did. All in all the celebration wasn't as bad as she though. She was sharing the attention with 4 other people who also gained ANBU rank. Mostly she stood there and smiled while thinking of a way to convince Naruto to place her on S-ranked missions ASAP. _Why shouldn't I be? I'm a good ninja…okay I'm a great ninja._

"Kira Haruno"

_I__'m an earth user_

"Kira Haruno"

_I'm a medic as well._

"KIRA!"

She looked to her left and saw a slightly red faced Naruto, looking right back at her holding a white mask. "Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly, as she walked over to get it. It wasn't like she expected it looked like a cat face with ruby red lips. She couldn't picture herself wearing it. She paid closer attention up to the point where the crowd started to disperse; the ceremony was over.

"Congratulations sweetie. We're so proud of you." Hinata beamed.

Would you like to go out for dinner? Somewhere nice to celebrate?"

One look at Adam and she knew he was jealous, she didn't blame him. He worked so hard to impress his parents but his "adopted" sister always got the spotlight. Today was his birthday, didn't Hinata and Naruto even remember?

"No, I've made plans with some friends. So you three can go and have fun. Could I talk to you for a minute Adam?"

"Hn."

After walking down the street for a but she stopped.

"I'm sorry." Kira said sincerely.

"What?"

"I would never was to hurt you, in anyway. Steal your 'thunder' or anything like that." She answered.

He didn't answer.

"Well, I got you something. Here." She took the small wrapped gift from one of her weapon pouches and handed it to him.

He looked at her suspiciously, but unwrapped it. Inside were the throwing needles he'd been asking for.

"Thank you! How did you know I wanted some?"

"Well you haven't shut up about losing yours for the past two weeks, so I took a gamble"

"Thanks." He smiled, they were still okay. She didn't want to go past that point of no return, the point where he becomes bitter. She couldn't picture him as a bitter person, he was too much like his dad.

"No problem, have fun at dinner."

"Why don't you come? I don't mind." He meant it, but she knew he wanted one on one time with his parents.

"I'm going to a party. Have fun." With that she disappeared.

_I__'ll visit mom's grave. Bring some flowers or something._ She maneuvered her way through the streets stopping at the flower shop to pick up a bouquet of tulips. She leaned them on the head stone and sat there, non moving, her mind blurry as she thought of nothing in particular. After about an hour she headed home. _A nice bath and a good book, my idea of a perfect evening._

Around eleven Naruto, Hinata and Adam came home, they were laughing and Adam was glowing.

"I thought you were going to a party." Naruto said when he noticed her reading in the living room.

"It was lame."

"I see. There's a mission for you. Meet at my office nine o clock tomorrow morning."

"Great!"

She woke early the next morning, wanting to train before her meeting. Time seemed to fly by and she ended up having to run to the Hokage's office.

"Right on time" Naruto smiled as she entered the large cluttered room.

She smiled in return.

"Well I'll just get right to the point, this is a high rank solo mission. Usually we don't put new ANBU on solos, but it's necessary this time. As you know the crystal of Sasuke Uchiha was stolen a while ago. We've spent five years tracking the culprits and finding out their motives."

"And what were their motives? Do we know that?"

"No, He's been de-crystallized." Naruto looked furious but with a hint of longing. "Our spies have found out a powerful organization of ninjas are looking for a medic Nin. We're not sure if they're the ones who have Uchiha or what the job will Intel. This needs to be done by a ninja new to the force, incase of recognition."

"What is my objective for this mission?"

"To gather as much information as you can. If they don't have Uchiha then snoop around, they still might know something."

"I understand" _This is it! This is exactly the kind of mission I've always dreamed of being on._

"We want reports every month. You already have an opening as the medic there, everything is set up. You just have to sell them the bait."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, early. We don't want you to attract to much attention."

She waited.

"That's all, pack tonight be ready to go by four am. You're dismissed." He said this with a final tone. But before she could reach the door he added "Kira could you tell Hinata I want meat loaf._**I'm so Hungry**__!"_

A/N: Okay another chapter done. I think this took me like two day. To be honest with you I don't know where I'm going with this yet. Well I have a small Idea. Sorry if I got terms or anything wrong in this. Sorry about spelling and grammar.

Thanks for the review (I don't know what O.C means though!). someone will have to tell me.

If someone has any ideas for this story please tell me, send me an email or something.

-Nik


End file.
